


Skyrim Aus

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Aus [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, College AU, Gen, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Just some headcannons requested on tumblr if you want one, just comment an au an pick a guild or a couple characters
Series: Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549168
Kudos: 4





	Skyrim Aus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent for the my works being on the ao3 unoffical app

The College is nicknamed the Ratway. Mainly because the nearby highschool where most of the college students come from has a mascot of a rat. Maven Black-Briar owns the college. Gallus was the superintendent- or college equivalent. He died and his wife, Karliah, moved back with her family because working at the college after his death was fucking her up but she returned several years later. Mercer Frey took over Gallus’s duties until he got caught stealing money from the college. Depending if the DB is a student or teacher. Either the DB or Brynjolf will take over.

What the DB majored in or taught?  
Mage- something science related or history  
Rouge- Psychology, if student they may take public speaking  
Warrior- Criminal Justice or fitness  
Also if they are a teacher they got an education degree in winter hold.

Brynjolf teaches a public speaking class. Every single student taking it has a crush on him, including “straight” men.

Tonilia majors in buisness.

Delvin teaches the business classes and helps sets up job fairs

Sapphire teaches women's studies and offers free self defense classes  
Vex takes both these classes but majors in engineering. She gets famous for making robots that specialize in covert operations and are great at infiltrating.  
Glover Mallory talks to Delvin on occasion though Delvin suspects his brother’s work time visits are more related to Sapphire. He couldn’t afford to take care of his daughter and had to give Saphire up for adoption. Still hasn’t found the courage to talk to her.

Gulum-Ei majors in business and isn’t above screwing over customers for his own financial gain. 

Niruin teaches a forestry class but also teaches archery for fun.

Vipir the Fleet teaches fitness and is the coach for track.

Thyrnn and Cynric were cellmates and decided to go to college together. And are supporting each other as they try to get their lives together. 

Rune is majoring in criminal justice. His parents went missing at a young age and he wants to prevent that from happening to other people. He also hope he can learn skills to find his parents. Becomes a PI after college.

Dirge is campus security. 

Vekel is an advisor for the students.

Etiene Rarnis newest of the teacher. He was a POW. He’s using the teaching degree he got before joining the army.


End file.
